Overdose
by Monochrome'0'Rose
Summary: Wally, Roy, and Dick talk about things that they are going through with their mentors. WARNING: Child abuse. Talks about cutting and overdosing. Characters may seem OOC, it is intentional. Mild Language. Rating may go to M if people think it should be. Think of it as A high teen. Meant for high teen to adult readers. Edited and future chapter coming!
1. Chapter I

**NOTE:** Season One, Roy was never kid-napped and cloned and the mentors will be OOC. AND Black Canary and Green Arrow are not together (otherwise GA would be in DEEP trouble.)

Hello world, I'm Bat-A-Rang! Here's another depressing fanfic. I wrote Broken Bird I just am better at writing angst (HOW IS IT SPELLED!). On with the show.

**WARNING**: Depression is a huge part of this fanfic and some things such as cutting and overdose etc., is discussed in this fanfic as well as different forms of child. Minor Language

_**-Overdose**_

**Wally**

I've never been good at expressing feelings. I guess some things shouldn't be said, right? Robin's figuring it out and I don't know how long I can keep it. I know he just wants to help but what would happen afterwards. It's been going on for years and I thought I was obvious. I truly did.

**Richard**

I' m not good enough. Bruce has been even harder on me to keep doing better. I'm almost at the max I don't if I can take any more training. All he does is yell at me about how I'm not getting any better and that I'm a disappointment. Sometimes he neglects me all together, as if I have a deadly virus. I don't understand why he doesn't like me anymore. Has he always hated me? Have I always been so naive? It'll get better though, I know it will. Bruce loves me, ...right?

**Roy **

It's been a while since I've talked to Oliver. It seems like he's pretending that I'm not here. He doesn't even look at me anymore. I don't like opening about feelings, it makes me feel like a girl. Whatever...

* * *

**"Everyone has their own personal demons. Sometimes when they cannot be vented out, they consume you."**

**1/11/10,10:00 PM**

Wally, Dick, and Roy started to meet up with each other in one of Roy's hideouts. No one in the league knew about it. They talked about their problems every time. But some things, they kept hidden from each other.

"It's been getting worse. The yelling has been getting worse and I'm actually starting to believe him." Robin said with tears forming in his eyes. Unlike other days, he was wearing his mask.

"Ollie doesn't even eat dinner at the house anymore. He's been acting like I don't exist." Roy said with anger evident in his voice. " He could at least tell me when he goes on patrol!"

"Uh... school hasn't been going well and I get in trouble at home more often." Wally said quickly "Ya school's the problem... I'll stop talking now.."

Robin got up and left the room while Wally called put to him "Dude! Where are you going?"

"Just to the bathroom, nosey much." Robin said briefly

When he walked into the restroom, he locked the door. Robin took off his mask and practically stared his left eye in the mirror, which was almost swollen shut. He took out a glass shard and stared at it.

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room Roy had his back turned to Kid Flash while he stared out of the window. Of course it had to be pouring that day so that made their lives seem even more depressing. Go figure. Robin walked out of the bathroom with his long sleeve shirt on and his mask back into place.

"KF, Why are you wearing a turtleneck?" Robin asked

"Why are you wearing your mask today?" KF asked, not liking being questioned.

"Roy?"

"Hey Roy!"

"Yo, Roy!"

An empty bottle of sleeping pills dropped onto the ground. Dick and Wally stared in surprise.

"We all aren't explaining things to each other." Roy mumbled as he turned around and face-planted on the sofa between his two 'brothers'.

As Roy was situating himself on the couch, Robin asked "So, who's going first?"

Kid Flash took off his turtleneck shirt and it revealed several cuts and bruises. A large handprint was on his throat and he was boney.

"My mom left. My dad won't let me eat. I have to get home before I have the chance to eat at Mount Justice. He beats me. That's why i'm not running on missions, I'm not fast anymore." Wally said, stuttering right before he burst into tears.

"I overdose." Was all Roy said

Robin rolled up his sleeves and and Wally gasped. At this time, everyone had been crying.

"It's gotten worse." Robin whispered loud enough for the others to hear

They stared at the cuts on Robin's wrists, the hand-print on KF's neck, and the tear stains on Roy's face. The realized that they should have told each other sooner.

**1/11/10 11:00 PM**

"Oh crap! I'm late! Dad's so gonna kill me!" Kid Flash yelled as he slipped out of the door but not before hearing Robin say "If anything happens, call us."

"Roy...i'm scared." Robin stuttered

"Me too."

**1/11/10 11:20 PM**

"Robin! Push yourself!" Bruce yelled as Robin almost fell from the trapeze used for acrobatic training. He had been doing this for 2 hours straight.

_I'm losing my grip!_

"I can't!" Robin yelled as his hands slipped and he fell onto the ground below.

_It hurts.._

" I taught you better than that, you are worthless." Batman said as he picked Robin up, and proceeded to slap him.

"Why aren't I good enough for you?" Robin yelled "Why the hell do you treat me like s***!"

_Crap! I'm so dead._

"What did I say about disrespecting me!" Bruce roared as he picked up Robin

From outside the Wayne Manor, you can hear shouts.

Crash!

"Bruce please! Stop! Unde sa dus tatăl meu!" (1)

* * *

Richard awoke on the cold ground in the Batcave. _I must have passed out, what time is it?_ He glanced at the clock, 11:40!He had taken off his shirt during training, because he wanted to wash them all at once as opposed to wash them and then have another one that needed to be washed.

Richard crawled to a mirror and used a randomly placed crutch to stand. He seen bruises and cuts on his face and his torso had a dark purple bruise stretched across. The crutch slipped and he mummered a curse and he hit the ground._  
_

_My motorcycle has a weeks worth of clothes and supplies in it! All I have to do is get over th..._

* * *

**1/11/10 11:59 PM**

Roy walked into his house and seen Queen standing near the Zeta.

"Oliver Queen." Roy said harshly

Green Arrow did not listen.

"Why do you ignore me! I'm always trying to get your attention or at least figure out why you hate me!" Roy shouted

"You were getting soft. C'mon Artemis let's go." Green Arrow said

Roy then noticed a girl teenage archer dressed in a green costume standing next to GA about to leave with him.

"Is that it! Here I am thinking I did something wrong. I thought it was_ family first._" Roy yelled, giving GA a death stare.

**1/12/10, 12:01 AM**

Wally took a second to take deep breaths and opened the door. The blood stains on the walls on tiles from previous nights haunted him. A heavy smell of alcohol filled the air and bottles were either shattered or laid on the ground. Damn! Tonight was my night to make dinner.

"Wallace! you better have brought dinner!" An angry Rudolf yelled

When he seen Wally empty handed, he immediately went into a rage.

"God Damn it! Where's my dinner!" Rudolph yelled

"I'll make some, I'm sorry!" Wally yelled

"It's a little too late for that." Rudolph smiled devilishly

Wally's screams could be heard through out the night.

**1/12/10, 12:30 AM  
**

Roy Harper was found dead in Star City.

Cause of Death: Suicide; Overdose

Wally West was found murdered in Central City.

Cause of Death: Homicide

Richard Grayson was reported missing.

Robin watched in Central City as the Flash (who was in costume) ran towards Wally's dead body and cried. He was barely holding back tears of his own. He put his mask back on and ran with a limp towards where Flash was.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" asked Flash

"Visiting KF for the last time." Robin said with difficulty

"Are you alright?" asked Flash

Robin looked away as his tears fell and said with a whisper "Barry...help me." as he collapsed onto the ground, next to Barry.

**A/N: So Wally gets physically abused, Roy is neglected, and Dick was emotionally abused and is actually starting to get physically abused. When Robin went into the Bathroom, he actually did cut himself.**

**This story was about some different forms of child abuse and ways that people often deal with depression. **

**YES! I know the characters are VERY inaccurate, it was on purpose. You guys can decide what happens to Robin as I set up the ending like that for a reason.**

**(1) Where did my father go!**

**As requested many times, a NEW CHAPTER is being written right now! It will be posted sometime between today and tomorrow 6 AM PST**


	2. Chapter II

_he said "Barry...help me." As he collapsed next to Barry._

* * *

"Rob!" Barry called out as Wally's body was given to the coroner.

Barry scooped him up and ran to his house.

When he came in, he was yelling "IRIS, IRIS, IRIS, IRIS!" Unfortunately, she does not know of Wally's death. Let alone her 'nephew's' injuries. Iris came out of the kitchen holding a cup of coffee for Barry, when she seen a bruised, hurt Robin. The cup fell to the ground as she rushed over to her husband.

"What happened! Wait, you were suppose to get Wally, where's Wally!" She yelled

"I'll tell you after we help Richard, I just ran here, I don't know what to do!" Barry exclaimed

"Take him to the watchtower! You are a member of the Justice League, remember?" She said, calming down a little.

"Right! I forgot, I'll see if you can come when we get him stabilized, then I'll tell you about... Wally." Barry said as he sped out of the house.

* * *

Robin was now in the med bay with Martian Manhunter, Kaldur, Miss Martian, and SuperBoy. The latter three came as quickly as they could from the cave.

"Lock every person who tries to Zeta in here, out." Barry said sternly

"Why?" Superboy asked

"Just do it!" Flash snapped, he felt an immense amount of guilt from Kid Flash's death.

_If only I had known..._

* * *

Robin woke up to find himself in a medbay of some sort. He had not realized that he did not have a mask on. _This isn't the watchtower's medbay, and I'm not in the batcave.._

**_FlashBack!_**

_Robin rode on the mountainous freeway to attempt to get to Kid Flash's house. After about 10 minutes, He could see it when all of a sudden, a car rammed into his motorcycle._

_He let out a small gasp of pain before he hit the ground just out of sight._

_A little nap couldn't hurt.. _

_But then, Flash came racing._

_He used all his strength to hobble over to Flash before passing out onto the concrete._

* * *

**_UnFlashBack!_**

The Flash as well as some others came in the room. Flash sat next to him and asked "How are you doing?"

"So not feeling the aster." Robin replied with a tiny smirk

"What were you doing in Central City?" Flash asked curiously

"I came to talk to you about something.. It's Batman... he's hur"

_Permission Override, 02 Batman_

Batman came rushing into the room. Robin's eye's widened and he pushed himself into the corners of the wall. The team took notice and stood next to him, sending Batman dirty looks.

"You're coming with me." Batman said coldly

"No." Robin replied

"This is not up for discussion." Bruce said, raising his voice. He grabbed Robin's arm and dragged/pulled him to the exit. Richard's tears began falling faster as he neared towards the door mouthing to Flash "Help. Help me! Please!"

The Flash then sped by Batman and took Robin away from him, while Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian held Batman in the air with their telekinesis.

Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter carried Batman with their telekinesis to the Zeta tubes. While Batman was shouting, Barry typed in the zeta code, and they Zeta-ed him out.

"Watchtower, refuse 02." Flash said as they returned to the medbay.

When they walked in, they seen Kaldur and Superboy comforting Robin as he was crying for the first time around them. All the signs were there, Flash's suspicions were correct, Bruce was abusing Richard. The Miss Martian and Kaldur were also tearing up because they had just heard about Kid Flash's and Roy's death moments before the Flash requested them.

He may not have been able to save Kid Flash, but just maybe, he can save Robin.

* * *

(A/N That's going to be it for this chapter, comment any suggestions and I will try to fit them into the story plot. This was originally a one-shot but some people wanted more, so here it is!)

Sayōnara!  
~1Bat_A_Rang1


End file.
